Today
by Rukkz
Summary: Rukia K., Ichigo K., SP Today.


Bueno este es mi primer fic, espero les guste.

Disculpen las molestias de retrasarme bastante con el, pero aquí lo tienen.

La canción & la serie no son de mi autoría, son solo complementos para inspiración.

Historia: BLEACH/Tite Kubo.

Canción: "Today"/ The smashing Pumpkins.

Pareja: Ichigo x Rukia.

**~Today~**

"**Today is the greatest day I've ever known.**

**Can't wait for tomorrow, tomorrow's much too long.**

**I'll burn my eyes out before I get out."**

**(Hoy es el día más grande que he visto**

**No puedo esperar el mañana, mañana es demasiado tiempo**

**Quemaría mis ojos antes de escapar.)**

En una mañana , dentro de la Sociedad de Almas: no podía creer lo que estaba frente a ella, era una sonrisa tan brillante que la esperaba junto a unos brazos calidos en donde prenderse.

Jamás creyó esperar algo así viniendo de el.

Se sentía tan feliz, emocionada por corresponder a esa imagen tan hermosa.

"¿qué esperas para saludarme?"

La Shinigami corre a los brazos de su héroe de múltiples batallas.

Ichigo: Rukia, cuanto tiempo ha pasado desde que Aizen deserto en la sociedad de Almas.

Rukia: Creí que al decir que volverías, lo decías en el final de tus días…

Rápidamente es envuelta en esos brazos seguros & fuertes, llenos de tranquilidad.

"**I wanted more than life could ever grant me.**

**Bored by the chore of saving face. "**

**(Nunca deseé nada más de lo que la vida pudiera concederme**

**Aburrido por la tarea de guardar las apariencias.)**

Ichigo: Siempre cumplo mis promesas…

Esas palabras resuenan en la mente de Rukia que solo esperaba una vida simple, tranquila & sin volver a ver al joven cual amistad se había hecho mas fuerte convirtiéndose en algo mas.

Rukia: Ichigo, ¿pero que hay de Inoue-San? Ella estará esperándote, sabes cuanto se preocupa por ti ¿& los demás?

Ichigo: Ellos están de acuerdo conmigo, no te preocupes por Inoue, ella lleva tiempo de salir con Ishida & esperan verte pronto.

Rukia: Ichigo, mi vida es aquí. Volver no será fácil, lo deseo, quiero verlos a todos pero no puedo…

Ichigo: No, no digas eso. Veras no te obligo a irte conmigo, tampoco vine a eso, es decir…Mierda no se explicarlo…

El joven agacha la mirada sonriendo asustado mientras busca como explicar esta situación.

"**Today is the greatest day I've ever known.**

**Can't wait for tomorrow, I might not have that long.**

**I'll tear my heart out before I get out."**

**(Hoy es el día más grande que he visto**

**No puedo esperar el mañana, mañana es demasiado tiempo**

**Quemaría mis corazón antes de escapar)**

La mano de ella toma la mano temblorosa del joven pelo naranja delicadamente.

Rukia: Me sorprendiste no lo niego, tu llegada me alegro el día… Enserio, estoy muy feliz, Ichigo.

Ichigo: Entonces decide por favor Rukia, yo también estoy alegre por verte pero mañana no quiero dejar de hacerlo.

Se siente una atmosfera algo incomoda para ella, la decisión no es fácil.

¿Cómo dejarlo todo para irse con un humano & encima alguien mucho menor que ella?

Las manos se sueltan & ella le da una mirada triste mientras el no puede decir nada mas para calmar todos los pensamientos de su compañera.

"**Pink ribbon, scars that never forget **

**I tried so hard to cleanse these regrets.**

**My angel wings were bruised and restrained."**

**(Moño rosa, cicatrices que nunca olvidan **

**Intenté muy duro limpiar estos remordimientos.**

**Mis alas de ángel estaban contusionadas y refrenadas.)**

Rukia: Mi Nii-sama, Renji, Ukitake-Taicho, mi lugar como Shinigami. Ichigo eres tan repentino…

La mano de el se desliza por la mejilla de ella, ofreciéndole una tierna caricia.

Ichigo: No los perderás, estoy seguro que todos entenderán.

Rukia: ¿& si ocurre algo horrible? Ichigo yo no quiero que te lastimen o que algo desagradable te pase, no lo soportaría.

La mano de el logra atrapar las lagrimas que corren por las mejillas de la joven.

Ichigo: Ven conmigo…

Es abrazada fuertemente por el.

Ichigo: Nada me pasará & si me pasa algo, no importa que tan desagradable sea, mientras sea por defenderte a ti. Por que no te falte nada. Por tenerte a mi lado, Rukia…

Los brazos de ella dejan de temblar & corresponden el abrazo ofrecido por su compañero.

Rukia: Ichigo… Gracias, gracias Ichigo.

"**Today is, today is,**

**today is the greatest day****."**

**(Hoy es, hoy es,**

**hoy es el día más grande****)**

Pasan horas de conversar, de ponerse al tanto de lo que sucede en sus mundos.

Horas para que hablen con los demás & obtener sus consentimientos.

Horas en las que miles de sonrisas & miradas llenas de amor se crucen.

Horas para esperar una mas & salir de ese lugar para llegar a su nuevo hogar.

Horas en la que una despedida se vuelve un rencuentro, donde todos los temores, los problemas, los disgustos, son olvidados por unas cuantas horas…

"**I want to turn you on.**

**I want to turn you on.**

**I want to turn you on.**

**I want to turn you…"**

**(Te quiero excitar.**

**Te quiero excitar.**

**Te quiero excitar.**

**Te quiero… )**

La llegada a Karakura no se hace esperar, es de noche pero para ellos todavía hay mucho tiempo para seguir conversando.

Para conocerse mejor, con unas cuantas palabras basta.

Con unas cuantas caricias basta para alegrarse las vidas, para repartirse besos llenos de pasión…

Para saber que no es un sueño el volver a juntarse & ahora para siempre.

Ichigo: Me hace tan feliz el tenerte en mi habitación una vez mas pero ahora mas cerca.

Rukia: No digas eso, me pones nerviosa, idiota…

Lo empuja despacio pero el sonríe & toma su mano.

Ichigo: Rukia, quiero tenerte aquí para siempre…

Ella le regala la mejor de sus sonrisas, una sonrisa tan feliz, tan mágica que hasta un ángel mataría para obtener la felicidad con la que el le llena esos labios & el corazón a ella.

**"Today is the greatest, today is the greatest day, today is the**

**greatest day that I have ever, really known."**

**(Hoy es el día más grande, hoy es el día más grande, hoy es el**

**Día más grande que he visto en realidad.)**

Solo la palabra "Te amo" se hizo presente esa noche & dos almas distanciadas se volvieron a reunir para toda una vida.

Haciendo de ese el día mas grande & feliz de sus días.

Su opinión cuenta, se que no es lo mejor en fics pero me ayudará mas a futuro.

Reviews(?)


End file.
